Accidental Meetings
by Kitty M. Jameson
Summary: Serenity had not seen Cloud for years and suddenly She's seeing a lot of him.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Characters. I do own serenity, so please ask before you use her.**

**I wrote this story for my sister Hatome-chan!**

**A young woman was teaching archery to children of eight through twelve, but a part of her mind was on the Shinra Company and her old life style. She narrowed ruby red eyes, but an image of a young man with spiky blonde hair and bluish-green eyes made her face soften. The young woman's name is Serenity Airheart, and she has ruby red eyes, black hair down to her waist, pale skin, wearing lavender tank top, and short white skirt, and black boots to her knees, also lavender gloves. **

**Later that afternoon Serenity went riding around Midgar when she spotted spiky blonde hair if only for a second, but wrote it off as her mind playing tricks again. As she rode on her mind wondered back to that day Sephiroth become her enemy, and met the spiky blonde haired soldier for the very first time. The scenes of that day keep playing in her mind on her drive back to her Dojo. The moment she walked through the door of her Dojo, the phone ran from the back room as she ran to pick it up.**

**Phone Conversation: **

**Serenity: Hello! This is Serenity speaking.**

**Caller: Serenity, this is Rufus.**

**Serenity: What do you want?**

**Rufus: Come eat dinner with me tomorrow evening.**

**Serenity: What for?**

**Rufus: I need to speak about a few things with you in person.**

**Serenity: Why can't you just tell me now?**

**Rufus: Because it's imperative we speak in person.**

**Serenity: Alright, when and where?**

**Rufus: Now that's the spirit. Tomorrow evening at The Moon's Café.**

**After hanging up with Rufus, Serenity grabbed her sword and went to practice some before she would retire to bed for the night, as she moved into her fighting style. Her mind began to wonder why Rufus would need to speak to her about so urgently that he called her up at eleven O'clock at night. She felt herself growing weary so she began to make her way inside to her room to shower, and then get to bed. 'Tomorrow is going to be a very long day," thought Serenity as she lay down to sleep for the night.**

**Dream Sequence **

**Serenity ran through the battle field blood flowing from a cut on her forehead, a gash on her right arm and left leg. "Sephiroth," her dream self called out, "why? Why did you leave me alone? You promised to always be there but your not." She finally felt the dizziness set in from blood loss as she saw Rude's arms reach out to catch her. She woke up a few hours later to find herself in a hospital bed with Rude besides her making sure she was going to be alright. Ren fought back the sobs that began to choke her, and the tear welling up in her red eyes. Ren pushed herself out of bed then ran out the room, down the hall tears flying behind as she ran from the past five hours or so. As more tears welled at her thoughts of Sephiroth, she ran into something hard but soft to the touch. Beeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppp!**

**End Dream Sequence **

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Ren slammed her fist down hard on her alarm clock only to hear a satisfying crunching sound as the clock was squished under her fist. Serenity sighs gently and thought, 'That memory again, why do I always wake up before I see who I bumped into.' She let her mind wonder before remembering the class she was to teach this morning, and the dinner with Rufus Shinra that evening. "I wonder what was so important that he couldn't tell me over the phone," thought Ren aloud to herself, "well then better get up and to the dojo to teach my morning class, and then practice my sword techniques until I need to get ready for the evening with Mr. Shinra."**

**"Good, Tina your doing wonderful today," complimented Serenity, "and your doing good too, Damian." She went around helping and correcting there stances and techniques for most part of the morning. By mid-afternoon Ren was getting ready to practice her archery before practicing her swordsmanship, but right now she would get a small snack to hold her over until dinner. Though still she couldn't put that half memory from her mind all morning, and even now it still ran through her mind. 'Why can't I remember who that person is, there is more to that memory than what I am seeing,' thought Serenity as a sigh escaped her.**

**It was nearing evening when Serenity began the drive to Moon's Café for dinner with the President of the Shinra Company. On the drive over her mind began making all kinds of reasons why Rufus would want to talk to her over dinner. 'Well might as well get this over with,' She though.**

**A young man with spiky blond hair and bluish-green eyes and was wearing black dress pants and a dark blue polo shirt open with a white tank top underneath. 'Shinra's late,' he thought to himself, 'if he's not here soon, I'm leaving.' His name is Cloud Strife and is an ex-soldier of Shinra that was why he was even here in the first place. He got a call from Rufus yesterday evening asking him to meet him here by saying he had something imperative to tell Cloud, and the must speak in person. As his mind wonder someone was brought over to his table when he looked up he saw the young woman from the day Sephiroth had betrayed Shinra. He remembered that day so well, it was the first and only time he saw her until now.**

**Flashback **

**Cloud had been walking around when someone ran straight into him. He was about to say something rude as he put his hands and arms around the young woman. Cloud remembered seeing her a while back, and she had been training with Sephiroth. He then saw the tears and some of the wounds she must have gotten in the fight a few hours ago. He noticed her studying his face as she looked up, and decided he could to do the same to her. She was a few inches shorter, black hair braided, small nose, nice jaw, and amazing ruby red eyes. Cloud felt as if he'd swallowed an orange whole, but quickly noticed she had been crying. He lifted his hand to her cheeks, and began to wipe away the last of her tears.**

**End Flashback **

**Serenity gasped as she looked at the young man who had comforted her on the day Sephiroth left her alone. Her heart felt light with joy to meet him again and her mind angry at Rufus for tricking her to come here tonight. **

**Cloud couldn't believe this and told her, "They tricked us to meet here after all these years and yet I still do not know your name." She smile and replied, "Serenity Airheart and you are?" 'I like her name. It suits her well,' Cloud thought while replying, "Cloud Strife and it's a pleasure to finally meet you formally, Serenity." They both sat down and began to look at the menu to see what they could order, and after both had ordered they talk about what both had done since that day in the hall a couple years or more ago.**

**Once Serenity had finished her food and said, "I must be going but I would like to meet with you again sometime if you wouldn't mind?" "That would be nice," he replied. "Well I'll see you again, I hope." With that they parted for the night, but in the months to come Cloud took her out at least once a week or twice depending on if they were busy or not.**

**'It's been sixth months since Rufus tricked us into meeting formally,' Cloud thought, 'though I'm glad he did.' At the moment they were in Serenity's Dojo sparing some before they would cook dinner together. She pushed him down and straddles him while blushing at what she felt beneath her. Cloud gave a small groan while grabbing Ren's waist before she could stand and rolled them over to where he was on top. She gave a surprised gasp while he smirked down at her and Ren pouted back. **

**Cloud lowered his lips to Serenity's own and breathed out when he was a hair away from kissing her, "Do you want this because I don't think I'll be able to stop." Ren nodded but cloud said, "I want to hear you say it." "I want you to kiss me Cloud Strife," she replied, and with those words Cloud claimed her lips. Serenity threaded fingers through his spiky blond hair while Cloud's hands ran softly up and down her sides. When they parted for air Cloud began to softly kiss, nibble, and bit down her jaw and neck to her chest and stomach as he began to unclothe her. "Do you want this," he whispered again softly. "Yes! Cloud, I want you," she whispered while giving a breathe moan from him kneading the skin on her sides.**

**With that said Cloud captured her lips in a demanding and passion filled kiss and slowly began to slide Ren's pants and panties down her smooth legs. Cloud threaded his fingers with Serenity's and breathed softly against her lips, "I'm sorry Ren." He pressed his finely chiseled chest against her soft one before making a swift and hard thrust into her. Pain shot through her body, but slowly began to fade as he moved gently within her. While he started to pump in faster with her panting and moaning his name over and over again as he panted and groaned above her. "You feel really good Ren," he moaned out. Her body began to constrict around him tightly and she began to pant harder as her climax came over her. Ren screamed out his name to the heavens, "CLOOOOUD!" He lowered his head to Serenity's neck and groaned out her name, "Serenity."**

**After Cloud had regained some of his composure he gently pulled out and gathered Serenity into his arms and went to her room. Once there he put Ren down on the bed the crawled onto the bed beside her. About a couple hours later Serenity awoke to find her being held in Cloud's arms in her own bed. "Your finally awake I see," Cloud teased her. She nodded not thinking herself capable of speech after her loud scream earlier. **

**Cloud tightened his arms around her waist for a second and then asked timidly, "Ren if I ask you a question will you answer honestly?" "Of coarse I will," she replied. Cloud moved off the bed and pulled Ren with him then grabbed something from his pants pocket. He knelt on one knee naked while Serenity stood there equally as naked and Cloud asked, "Serenity Airheart, I know we've only dated for six months, Will You Marry Me?" She stood there stunned while Cloud nervously awaited her answer. Tears welled in her red eyes and she shout, "YES, YES! I DO… I WILL MARRY YOU."**

**He stood while putting the ring on her left hand ring finger and then kissed her with all he was worth.**

**That night both went to sleep and slept with no nightmares of the wars or sad dreams of the people they lost. Cloud was spooned against Serenity and she was smiling while he just tightened his arms, and smirked.**

**THE END!**


End file.
